NaruHina
The Couple NaruHina (Japanese ナルヒナ NaruHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Their Relationship Part I Throughout the series, Hinata is revealed to have a crush on Naruto. She greatly admires him for his ability to get stronger despite being labeled as a loser among the genius students, and she sees him as a role model for herself. She follows his same ninja philosophy, which is to never go back on his word. Naruto sa w Hinata as a weird, timid girl during their time in the academy as well as during the first part of the series. During the written exams, Hinata saw Naruto struggling to complete his exam. She then offers him to cheat off her test. Before he responds to her, He thinks to himself if this is a trick set by Kiba and Hinata had agreed to do it. Then he thinks to himself, Hinata would never do something like that. He asks her why would she let him cheat off his paper. Hinata shyly says that it would be nice for all of the nine rookie ninja to stay together. Naruto smiled, and was about to cheat off her test. But then he saw an instructor watching him. Finally, Naruto decides not to cheat off her paper, and tells her the reason for him refusing is not only will he get in trouble, but so will she. Hinata blushes and says to herself, "He does care." During the second phase of the Chuunin Exams, Hinata signs the paper that Anko told them to sign, by herself in the back. Naruto then finds her, and asks why she is by herself. She said she was fine, then started to dig in her pocket. Naruto then left, while Hinata was holding some of her clan's ointment. She then sighs, and tells herself that she could use it later. After Naruto and Kiba's fight during the third phase, Hinata attempts again to give him some of her ointment. She fails, due to Naruto not knowing what she is holding. Kurenai then helps out Hinata, saying that it is ointment, and that it could help Naruto recover from the injuries that Kiba caused. Naruto then smiles, thanking Hinata. He then uses it, seeing on how it made him recover so quickly, complimenting on the ointment. Kakashi then says that it was actually the Nine-Tails that helped to heal Naruto. Wh en it was Hinata's turn to fight, she was supposed to fight Neji. She gave a scarred look, despite not having any confidence in herself that she would win. Neji then began to tell Hinata that she couldn't change the person that she already was. That she would always stay timid and shy. Hinata then said that she would try to change herself while fighting Neji, confidence going into herself, but Neji quickly puts her down. Naruto then yells that people can change, and that Hinata will change. Then Naruto tells her to "go ahead" and beat Neji. He then looks at her. Then their fight begins. When Hinata is pushed down many times by Neji, Naruto grips Hinata's oinment, almost breaing the container. After H inata is beat, she lays on the floor, due to Neji's internal hits, aiming at her heart and core. Naruto then yells her name, running towards her. He looks at Hinata, and asks if she is okay. Hinata weakly asks if she changed during her fight, before passing out. Naruto then looks at her, upset. Neji then tells Naruto that people can't change, proving himself right using Hinata as an example. Naruto then runs over to Neji, about to fight him, but Lee tells him that he could fight Neji later, or unless himself get Neji. Then Naruto walks over to Hinata's blood, and puts his hand in the blood. He vows that he will win his fight with Neji, for Hinata. He does eventually get partnered with Neji to fight with during the last phase. Before his fight in the Chuunin Exams with said Hyuuga, Hinata admits that she admires him despite his imperfections because he's able to keep trying. Before Naruto leaves, he tells her that he likes people like her. During Naruto's fight agains Neji, Hinata is seem rooting for Naruto, but due her not yer recovered injuries from her fight with Neji she ends up fainting and missing the rest of the fight. After Neji talks a bit about his personal life, Naruto stands up for Hinata by saying that he's not the only one who is special, and that Hinata suffered as much as he did. In the manga, after winning Naruto runs around the stadium and thought to himself where was Hinata and if she was watching him. When Naruto left the village, it was shown that Hinata was watching him leave the village. When she saw him, she had vowed also to become stronger, like him. Part II At the beginning of Part II, Hinata is shown hiding from Naruto, who has just returned from his mission in Sunagakure. Upon being found by him, she faints due to being highly flustered. A moment later she wakes up by hearing Naruto's voice and faints again when he appears in front of her telling her to shut up and follow him. The two don't have much interaction after that until the Konoha invasion, where she attempts to save him from Pein. During that time, despite of Naruto's attempts to make her ran away, she tells him that she's not afraid to die if it's to protect him. She finally confesses her feelings for him before being stabbed by Pein. Naruto, enraged, unleashes his six-tailed Kyuubi form on Pein. In chapter 441, Naruto sees the village and wondered what happened to it. Katsuyu says that he did that in fox mode. Naruto immediately remembers Hinata and asked Katsuyu if he destroyed Hinata and the rest of the villagers. Katsuyu told him that none of the villagers were harmed by his attacks. Naruto put his and over his heart, sheds tears in relief, and says to himself, "Thank God...Thank God." In the next panel it is revealed that Hinata is calling out his name as she lays on the ground, severely injured. In chapter 490, Naruto tells the Great Toad Sage in order of all those times he let the Nine Tails' hatred take control over him. Lastly he mentions when he saw Hinata got attacked by Pein, he became so full or rage, and immediately let the Nine Tails take control over him without even thinking. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, they meet again when he saves her from three Zetsu clones. Neji then questions Naruto if he's really the real one and not another Zetsu clone, Hinata says that he's the real Naruto and she can tell just by looking at his eyes.When Naruto sees Hinata look distressed, he reminds her that she's strong and that she came to his aid when he fought Pein. He also metions that he can see everything in her eyes. He does not mention the confession, his response of which has yet to be seen. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc (Chapter 611), while Naruto fights Obito using the Shadow Replication Jutsu, the others come up and a worried Hinata asks if Naruto is okay. Then Ino and a Hyuga (Hiashi?) mention on how Naruto did a perfect jutsu. Kiba then smiles and says ,"Don't act tough just because Hinata is here!" Much later in the war, the Hyuuga clan protects Naruto against the Juubi, and at one moment Hinata shields Naruto against the Juubi's attack risking her life, but Neji protects both of them. After Neji's death (note that he also tells Naruto that Hinata's willing to give her life away for him), Hinata snaps Naruto out of his shocked state and encourages him. She also reminds him of the nindo they both share. "Neji just said.. that your life is not just your own anymore... Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desires to not let your comrades die... Neither of them are lies! What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto.. we all hold those same words and feelings within our hearts. They're what binds our lifes together and makes us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and' feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing...And that is when you comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then. That's how I feel... Therefore..stand up together with me, Naruto..Because never g'o'ing back on one's word.. is my ninja way too!! " '' After receiving chakra from Naruto, Hinata deflects one of the Ten Tails' attacks with her 8 trigrams 64 palms (Chapter 616). After she notes to herself the power is overflowing, Madara smiles and indirectly calls her Naruto's little Missus. Before Naruto joins the battle again, he allows her to fix dislocated shoulder joint by using the gentle fist, so he can throw his Rasenshuriken. In chapter 633 it's revealed in Hinata's flashback, that he was smiling at her during the time they were holding hands. During the counter-attack on the Ten-tailed Clones, as Hinata almost fails to complete her combo she has a flashback of Uzumaki Naruto. After the flashback, she says to herself that she wants to be by Naruto's side forever, and that she has figured the trick in connecting and successfully completes her 64 fist combo. As Naruto charges ahead into the battlefield, Hinata stays behind with the troops and is seen watching him with her Byakugan. At one point, the medical nin asks the status of her teammates to which she calmly replies that the two were ''"smiling". After the attack of the God Tree had calmed, Naruto's memories and emotions are transferred into the troops. Hinata is then shown to sympathize with him by muttering his name. When everyone talks of wanting to be by Naruto's side, Hinata notes to herself that she must also work hard for she wants the same. Evidence *It is revealed that Hinata has a crush on Naruto in the beginning of the series; *Naruto showed to care for Hinata and worry about her well being in many occasions; *They both admire each other for their strength and resolve; *During the Chuunin exams, Naruto cheers for Hinata in her fight with Neji. Likewise, Hinata also roots for Naruto during his fight with Inuzuka Kiba. However, since Kiba is her teammate, she is forced to cheer for him silently; *In Part II, Hinata admits her feelings to Naruto before getting stabbed for his sake, what caused Naruto to go on rampage; *Both Naruto and Hinata mentioned that they could see the truth through each other's eyes, what might suggest that they understand eachother in a very deep way; *Naruto holds her hand in the manga after Hinata encourages him to continue to fight the Juubi and thanked her for always being by his side. *Madara calls Hinata, Naruto's little Missus. Missus is an informal way of saying someone's wife. Unofficial Evidence *Naruto's character design was based on Goku from Dragonball Z, the anime Kishimoto was greatly inspired of. Perhaps Hinata's character design, was based on Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. *Naruto’s colour scheme consists of Yellow/Orange while Hinata’s consists of Blue/Purple (Just like Goku and Chi-Chi). These colours are opposites on the colour wheel, hence showcasing how these two are opposites. However, opposites do attract. Endings In Naruto Shippuuden Ending 21 - Cascade, both Hinata and Sakura appear in parallel with scenes of Naruto and Sas uke fighting. Some like to consider that Sakura appears for Sasuke (Sakura loves Sasuke), and Hinata appears for Naruto (Hinata loves Naruto); Pre-Series As a child, Naruto was always getting into trouble, and one day shouted shouted to everyone that he was going to become Hokage one day, before running angrily away. People after began talking about the Nine-Tails attack, with Hinata and her bodyguard, Ko, listening. Hinata then asked what the Nine-Tails was, with Ko smiling, reassuring her that it was nothing. Before entering the Academy, Ko took Hinata to take a look at the building before she had entered. He told her that she would one day enter the Academy, with Hinata asking if she was going to make it and graduate. She then heard creakin g, and saw Naruto swinging on the swin nearby. She then said to Ko that it "was that boy", with Ko pulling her, telling her that it was ready to go and practice her training. During their Academy years together, it was shown that Hinata was in Naruto's class, and she was the only one who wouldn't laugh when he did a wrong jutsu, yet just smiled, admiring his strength and courage to go and do the jutsu again. Once, she worked up her courage and went over to talk to him, but was interrupted by his growling stomach, then he ran away, not letting Hinata talk to him. Once, Hinata had to spar her younger sister, Hanabi, and she had lost, due to her gentleness and kindness. She began to run away, feeling ashamed of herself, before bumping into three older boys, knocking down their ice cream down. They took her to a bush, telling her to apologize, but she ran away. One of the boys then grabbed her by the shirt, and forced her to bow and apologize to them. When that wasn't "good enough", they pushed her head down. She began to cry, and apologize, with Naruto telling them to stop picking on Hinata. They asked Naruto if they wanted to fight, and he agreed to, punching the leader down. The other two began to beat Naruto up as well, knocking him over. Ko appeared, scarring the boys away. He told Hinata that it was time to go home, but Hinata told him that Naruto had saved her. Ko didn't listen, and pulled her along anyway, leaving Hinata watching a passed out Naruto. Fillers - Part l In episode 148 of the Naruto ''series, Team 8 wanted to visit Kurenai at the hospital, to which they find Ts unade and Shizune there. Kiba and Shino both mention on how Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto covered up in bandages, and an embarrassed Hinata said that she will be fine. But as soon as she finds Naruto yelling to Tsunade, they come face-to-face. Then Hinata starts to blush, and Naruto apologizes for yelling at her. Being oblivious to her crush, she asks if she has a fever, touching her forehead. She then starts to scream, hitting him on the forehead, knocking him to the floor. Then she becomes dizzy and falls to the floor. During their mission, Hinata protects them from something, and Naurto starts to hug her. She then blushes and says that Naurto is actually hugging her. Then when she washes her face, blushing again about Naruto hugging her. Along with that episode, during early in the morning, Naruto wakes up to having go do his business. After he does, he sees a waterfall, with a nude Hinata practicing/dancing using her Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. He watches her, amazed, again, not knowing that it is Hinata. Then he walks up, attempting to talk to the her, but slips on a rock, scaring Hinata away. Then he wonders where she went, but then shows Hinata's clothes nearby. The next morning her tells Kiba of the girl, much to Hinata's embarrasment. But Kiba tells Naruto that it could have been a dream. In episode 151, Hinata uses her Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms to destroy all the bugs, Shino tells Naruto that it is Naruto that changed her to become more confident. He is then amazed of her performance. After she does the jutsu twice, she is weakened and falls to the floor. She is then caught by Naruto. He then compliments Hinata on her jutsu and calls it "amazing." She then blushes and says, "Naruto-kun", and snuggles with him. During the Imposter Arc, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata are assigned a mission to find treasure. Naruto and Hinata have lunch together, and Hinata makes a Naruto-like riceball. Naruto finds it weird, then eats it. He then complimets her on her cooking, to which Hinata blushes at. They often come to different pathways, and Naruto and Kiba argue on which way to go. Kiba says that he and Akamaru know that using each of Naruto's way is dangerous, but Naruto doesn't care and decides to go anyway, with Hinata following him. Though he is always proven wrong, Hinata follows him. Kiba is always there, waiting for them. Finally when they make it to find the treasure, the Kedoin clan shows up and copies their looks. Then they are left inside the cave tied up with paper bombs. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru help bite Hinata's rope so that she could protect them using the Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. After she protects th em, she tries to untie Naruto's rope, only to quickly blush and faint. Kiba then complains that she can untie them then faint. Hinata wakes up and unties them. When the Kiba and Akamaru do their Fang over Fang jutsu to open up the cave more, it is revealed that Hinata has a cut on her leg. Naruto worries about her, but she says that she can do it by herself. When the rocks crumble down, Naruto grabs her, escaping. After they come out, he continues to hold her, and asks if she is okay, which Hinata blushes and leaves, falling on her injured leg. Then Kiba wraps her leg in bandages, but when Naruto and Kiba leave, Naruto and Hinata stare at each other, before Kiba grabs Naruto by the collar and tells him that it is time to leave. During the Land of Vegatables Arc, when Naruto introduced who they were, he explained that he was Uzumaki Naruto, and his friend, Hyuga Hinata. Choji had to explain who he was. They were seen on numerous ocasions together, such as pulling the carts together. Once after Hinata made a trap, she jumped right back to Naruto, saying that she had set up a trap. Naruto said that they didn't need one, because nobody was following them. When Naruto tried to fight Jiga, he failed to, getting hit with a rock wall. Hinata had his headband, then put it in her coat, and w ent into the battlefied. She was looking for Naruto's hand, then immediately pulled it up when she found it. Naruto then told her to go away and get out of here. That Jiga was too strong for her. She refused, and decided to fight him anyway. She attempted to hit him, yet realizing that he was made of iron. She escaped his kunai throw, but got a few inside of herself. He met her at the end of the cliff, yet Hinata had hit one of his chakra points no matter if he was made of iron or not. She was weakened, and began to fall into the magnetic sand that Jiga had used as a weapon. Naruto and Choji got worried about Hinata after their own fight with Ruiga, so they went looking for her. They found her being sucked into a vortex of metal sand, which Naruto used a chain of shadow clones to catch her before being permanantely sucked inside. Hinata awakens in Choji's arms, yet Naruto complimented her saying that she was great. Hinata smiled at him afterwards. During episode 185, Naruto has a pet that he named Onbu. Hinata was watching Naruto, hearing the rumors about Naruto's Onbu. Yet, when she saw it, she blushed and fainted. Naruto quickly went up to her and asked if she was okay, shaking her. She then woke up, looked at Onbu, and fainted again. During the Trap Master Arc, Naruto found something suspicious, and wanted either Neji or Hinata to take a better look at it. He went to Hinata first, and said that he "needed" her. Hinata, blushing, sid that she didn't know what to say, with an angry Sakura. He pleaded, with Hinata using an embarassed expression each time, then he groaned, then mentioned that he was going to Neji instead, leaving a sad Hinata. Fillers - Part ll During the Three-Tails Arc in the ''Naruto Shippuden series, Hinata was paired up with Team Three~the sealing team, which req uires medical ninja. Hinata mentioned that she wasn't a medical ninja and never trained to become one, which Shizune reassures Hinata, saying that she has chakra control of one. Then Naruto smiled and said that she could do it and that she was "great." During the omake after episode 110, it is shown that when Naruto and Hinata were laughing, they were shown to look at each other and laugh. They were also sitting next to each other. After episode 121, the omake showed that Hinata had to say "Naruto-kun" in various ways. She was shown wanting to talk to him, but was interrupted by the director saying that she wanted Hinata's voice. Kakashi also asked how she said it, which began the whole various sayings. Video Games *In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, 3 and Generations, when put together as a team, Naruto and Hinata gets the title "Secret Lovers"; *In Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Adventure mode, there's a side quest where Ino and Sakura asks Naruto what kind of girl he likes, brisk personalities like theirs, or innocent personalities like Hinata's. The Legend choice is the one where he chooses "Innocent", which says that he should tell them what he really thinks. Among the Fans NaruHina is one of the most popular couple among the fans. It's likely supported because of the evidence given in the anime/manga as well as the fact that Hinata is in love with Naruto, and how Naruto has shown that he does care about her. It's usually a companionship with SasuSaku. It's rival pairings are NaruSaku, NejiHina, KibaHina, and SasuNaru. External Links ''NaruHina page on Tumblr: http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/naruhina'' NaruHina FC on Deviantart:'' 'http://naruhina--fanclub.deviantart.com/ '''NaruHina Group on Youtube: ''http://www.youtube.com/user/TheNHgroup'' Gallery NaruHina_nightnightnight_by_hyatt_ayanami.jpg NaruHina.jpg Naruto - Volume -64 - Capa.jpg NaruHina akademi.jpg Naruhina BW kiss.png NaruHina bed.jpg NaruHina date.jpg NaruHina kiss.JPG NaruHina intimate.jpg NaruHina orange.jpg NaruHina___Bring_me_happiness_by_DS_Hina.png Naruhina___Fuuton_Rasengan_by_gabzillaz.jpg NaruHina__chunnin_by_EmoShinigamI4.jpg NaruHina__Collab_by_Destiny10_by_NarutoxHinata_Club.jpg NaruHina_by_angel5411313.png naruhina_love you.png Naruhina___Charu___Gabzy_by_gabzillaz.jpg naruhina_gsdfsfg.png NaruHina watercolor.jpg NaruHina blink.jpg NaruHina family.jpg NaruHina promise.jpg NaruHina street kiss.jpg NaruHina colorful hug.jpg Naruhina chibi hug.jpg Naruhina_hot kiss.png NaruHina realistic kiss.jpg naruhina3.jpg hugs!.jpg naruhinacuteness.jpg images2.jpg images3.jpg naruhinapicture2.jpg naruhinarainpicture.jpg naruhinashoulderhug.jpg naruhina_eternal_love_by_piodart-d5mgpb3.png naruhina11.jpg naruhina as cats.jpg naruhina_snow.jpg backride.jpg After practice.jpg umbrella.jpg commission__a_family_picture_by_annria2002-d35evjy.jpg Family.jpg naruhina__secret_lovers_by_annria2002-d33jboy.jpg naruhina_and_minakushi__not_alone_by_itasasu_cherrypanda-d5vnxqt.png naruto_meets_lucky_star____by_littlegreengerbil-d4q50hh.jpg Naruhina1.jpg NaruHina hands by LOS.jpg At naruhina engagement by annria2002-d33w7aa.png Naruhina Summer love by Dhiary.jpg Naruhina may I help you by nakari chan hina.jpg Let s paint love by dhiary-d326xmy.jpg Naruhina Towards our future by Dhiary.jpg Naruhina dream good morning by nakari chan hina.jpg NH Laughter by DS-Hina.png NH Early Morning smooch by DS-Hina.png NKissH by sbel02.jpg In bloom by girlunknown-d2zyay4.jpg Everyday Beside You by Dhiary.jpg Summer Memory by Yzu chan.jpg Naruhina sketch by kiara7055.jpg F6f60bcac07355073bb0b4573c01841c.jpg uzumaki_family_by_junosama-d6k98ee.jpg fe32c4a6dbc210_full.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Hinata